Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, relates to a semiconductor device constituted of a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) having a super junction (SJ) structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Different types of semiconductor devices with the SJ structure have been proposed. Metal oxide semiconductors (MOS) and field effect transistors (FET) are already disclosed as examples of semiconductor devices having the SJ structure (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Trench SBDs having SJ structures have also already been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
SBDs having the SJ structure have also already been disclosed (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).